Katniss's Last Regret
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: A small short about Katniss's Last Regret of her life. Rue's death.


Katniss's Last Regret

Me : I am the most sad and pissed off person in the planet. Why? BECAUSE I JUST READ THAT RUE DIES IN THE HUNGER GAMES BY THAT ASSHOLE MARVEL! *Takes deep breath* Sorry, I just had to berate my frustrations. You like my new word? Berate? It means to scold someone vigorously and in length. Yes, I am sad and pissed. So, hear comes this fanfic which has to be the saddest thing I have ever wrote.

Gale : An Anime Fangirl doesn't own The Hunger Games.

Me : I tried talking to Suzanne, but she never answered…

* * *

- Katniss's Regrets -

* * *

Cry for Rue of District 11. She deserved to live, and because of one heartless person, she is gone from this world forevermore.

I miss her, and I will forever remember her. She has a special place in my heart, and she has changed my life.

Because of her, I lived through the 74th Hunger Games. The reason why I am alive today was because of that special little girl that didn't deserved to be in those cruel, sadistic Games by the Capital. She deserved to live her life, find a guy who loves her because of who she is, and maybe have a child or two with him. She deserved to grow to a old age, and die with her loved one, the two forever with each other. Because of Marvel, that callous, dark-hearted fool, she will never know that. She was a jewel, a gem to my life. Without her, I would have never noticed the tracker jacker nest, and most likely I would be dead, the remains of my copse carried by hovercraft. Petta would have died as well. If I never knew about the nest, I would have never made it to Petta, and he would had died the way I found him, camouflage into the earth itself. Rue was an angel. One that came into my life, and has taught me a lot. She was amazing, kindhearted when she helped me. I could never repay what she did to me. I owe her. But, it's a payment that she will never see. Because of Marvel.

With one swing of his spear, he ended her life.

The worst part is, I never said thanks for all that she done.

She will never heard that word leave my lips.

The only way I can relieve this pain was killing her murderer.

I remember Marvel, as I shot that silver arrow into his throat. I remember he taking it out, I remember how his scarlet blood had drowned him.

But, I believe that she knows I was—is—grateful for her. Because of the song.

The final swan song, the last lament. I remember how it rang out in the forest, remember how every word left my lips and into the air.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

I remember that my salty tears fled from my gray eyes, running down my cheeks like small streams. I wanted to sob out loud in my sorrow, but the song had to be finished.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

And, I remember how the last words were whispered, like a forgotten prayer for love and peace.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

Curse you Marvel. Curse you for taking the Angel of District 11.

Rue, if you can hear this lament of mine, then please know that I am sorry. If I was faster, I would have made it. I could have saved you. You could be still be living if I was just a bit faster.

And Rue, please know that I say this.

Thank you.

* * *

**Me - I actually cried when I wrote this. So sad… and so short. Poor, poor Rue. Rest in peace, Angel of District 11. And for Marvel… he is going straight into the deepest pit of Tartarus. Me, Katniss and Rue are going to throw him in and hear his screams. Should be fun. You can could come join if you want! That would make… a lot of people. Ah, screw it. The more the merrier! **

**I really do think that Rue was Katniss's last regret. Mind you, I have only read Hunger Games, not the other two. AND DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME! I. Hate. Spoilers! **

**Anyway, you know the drill. Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
